PureBlood
by PinknPurpleStories
Summary: Life changes for Nami, the Pureblood Princess, when she decides to try to run away with her servant Damien. Because of her actions it causes her to end up in the human world, growing closer with new found friends as her evil fiance' still searches forher
1. Part One

Nami sat atop the tower her her feet dangling over the edge while her feathery white wings were folded out around her. She sighed, watching the birds circle around her, so close, she could reach out with her open hand, and graze their body with her pale fingertips. A warm gust of summer air blew from the south, swirling around her figure and through her feathers. Breathing in through her nose she found the fragrance of pine and smoke, one that was familiar to her, it sending a pleasant sensation through her body.

"I thought I would find you up here." Damien called out from behind, his feathery black wings folding against his back as he landed on the stony structure. Smiling he gazed at her with his enchanting red eyes, only one visible for his the other was covered in a curtain of raven colored hair. "Looks like I was correct."

Nami turned her head to face him, a cute child-like smile coming over her face "I suppose so." She moved a stray hair that the wind had blown in her face back in place behind her ear. Following his movements with her violet-blue eyes she watched as he made his way to her side, sitting on the edge beside her.

Looking around he noticed the flock of birds circling around them. "Seems animals are as attracted to you as usual." he chuckled.

"Well its not like I can help it." She pouted crossing her arms "I tried to make them leave but they just won't listen. They say that they wish to stay with the princess." meeting his gaze she giggled, relaxing her body, hands in her lap.

"I can see why you come here often. The scenery is beautiful."

Nami smiled softly, her gaze returning to the forest before her. a wide on stretch of forest and not far from it stood and open plain with small scattered villages, where small children ran through the streets playfully. Ponds and lakes of all shapes and sizes dotted the land, being the only source of water for the people besides the great river that ran through the forest.

"When I stand up here I can see everything surrounding the castle. The lakes, the townspeople, and the miles and miles of forest reaching out as far as even our demon eyes can see." She stood on the edge, the wind whipping through her long curly blond hair, causing it to fly around her. "I feel as if I am bigger than anything else. That I can grasp the land in my palm."

Holding out her hand she clenched her fist, bringing it to her chest as her eyes followed "That no one can control me, decide my fate. No one but I.." she grew silent, gazing out over the land.

Damien sat silent, her words playing through his mind. What did she mean by her words? Sighing he shook his head. He knew exactly what she meant. He too, wished for the same thing. Freedom. The freedom to make your own choices, to live your own life. These things they could only wish for. 


	2. Part Two

His attention was brought back to the sounds of music and celebration coming from below. "Let us return to the party Nami. The guests are, after all, waiting for their hostess." He stood up offering his hand to her like a proper gentleman.

Nami's gaze pulled away from the view and focused on him "I never wanted this party. And I never wanted to host it either."

"Come now." Damien chuckled "It is your sixteenth birthday party. Be happy my princess."

Turning to face him her long white Victorian style dress swirled around her, concealing her feet beneath her. Her expression grew sad and pained, her eyebrows knitting together in worry. "But it is also my engagement party. An engagement that is one I can not escape from. How does that make you feel? Twisted and pained inside? Because that is what I feel for the man I am to wed."

Damien took a step closer, taking her face gently in his hands. Looking down into her pale eyes he smiled, taking in her angelic-like features. "It does not matter if I feel pain. As long as my princess is safe then may I rest and be happy."

"But-" she cried out.

Interrupted by his finger over her lips, Damien grabbed her hand in his and smiled. "Come now, the party awaits us."

Sighing, she gave up for the moment, being led to the opposite ledge. Taking that step off the edge, both in turn, extended their wings and glided down landing skillfully onto the stone path that led around the castle grounds. Nami smiled softly "I am grateful I have you Damien. You are the only one I can talk to truthfully. With you I do not have to wear a mask. I can be Nami, not the Pureblood Princess..." leaving his gaze, she looked on towards the crowd, growing nervous not because of the party itself, but who was certainly in it.

Sensing her uneasiness, Damien squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, I am here for you. No matter what I will stand by your side."

"Yes..." she spoke softly, only half believing it as she smiled up at him once more "I am fine now."

"Good." He smiled releasing her hand and walking at her side as they broke through the crowd of mingling aristocrats. With each passing a demon came a greeting to the princess. Some just merely nodded, some bowed formally. Others had the courage to even greet her with a "Congratulations" or start a deep conversation with her.

Finally pulling away from the mingling after hours of polite chatting, Nami hurried off to the side, tugging Damien behind her by the hand. 


	3. Part Three

She sighed leaning on his figure for support. "I am so tired now."

Their hands were still locked together as Damien smiled holding her weight. "So sorry Nami. I should have carried you through the crowd.."

Nami looked up at him her face serious, then she broke out in a giggle "That is an awfully cruel thing to say!"

"Well. You need a little tough love my dear."

"Tough love? Damien-"

"Good day my princess." came a voice, interrupting the two's conversation.

Nami's body tensed at the sound of the horribly familiar voice. She relaxed, turning to face the man that stood before her, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Good morning Sir Vincent."

The man stood about five foot ten, only a couple inches shorter than Damien and about six inches taller that Nami. He brushed his dark gray hair from his eyes, bowing respectively as any gentleman should. Spotting their joined hands, his dark blue eyes glistened. "Getting a little too close to my fiance', don't you think servant boy?"

Damien instantly released her hand and looked down. Nami looked up at him her smile crumbling from her face. Returning to Vincent she frowned, slightly annoyed by him already. "Why should you care?" she asked quite bluntly. He had no right to talk to Damien that way.

Standing straight, Vincent preceded to grab her hand, interlacing their fingers. He pulled her to stand in front of him, wrapping one arm snugly around her hourglass waist. His other playing with a lock of her hair, wrapping the curl around his forefinger. "Because. In a month I am going to be king of the Demon world." he sneered towards Damien.

Nami looked away annoyed by his gesture. Vincent was merely toying with him. Damien and him never got along too well. Vincent moved his fingers from her hair to rest under her chin and with a quick movement he turned her head, pressing their lips together in a rough, emotionless kiss. Looking back up he smiled towards Damien, a light chuckle escaping his lings "And don't forget that either."

Releasing his grasp, Vincent turned on his heel, disappearing into the crowd with a smug smirk on his lips.

Damien growled, his fists clenched in anger "Vincent...Oh how I wish he would drop dead."

"Forget about him Damien." Nami sighed, moving a stray hair from her face, sliding it behind her small round ear. "Vincent has always been like this, may I remind you. He thinks we are getting too close personally and he;s jealous. There's no helping it." she watched as a servant or two passed by before looking back to Damien.

"Then why do you intend to marry him?" he asked reaching to take her hand.

Pulling away from his touch she frowned "Do you think I have a choice? Before I was even born, they made the arrangements. It is like a peace treaty between the Royals and the Nobles. And now that both my mother and father are deceased, there is no way to break the contract. So in two months I will be wed to Vincent..." her voice grew soft as another servant passed by to tend to the party.

She pulled him into the empty garden sitting on one of the many stone benches that lined the walkway. "The only reason he wishes to marry me is so that he may become king and rule over the land as he pleases." Nami looked over to see Vincent not far off with a group of ladies, most likely flirting and complementing them on their wear. "He never loved me."

Damien followed her gazed sighing "I'm sorry." he looked away, afraid that if he stared for too long he would lose his his temper with Vincent. Was he not to wed Nami in two months? "When we were children and we first met, do you remember what I said to you?"

Nami thought it over, a smile creeping over her face "Yes.." 


End file.
